Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical access and closure of surgical access openings and, more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods that provide access to an internal surgical site through an opening in tissue and facilitate the closure of the opening in tissue.
Background of Related Art
Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide a surgical access opening for accessing an internal surgical site of a patient during surgical procedures. During endoscopic surgical procedures, for example, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide access by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. Generally, a trocar and/or cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out one or more surgical tasks. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a forceps, scissors, clip applier, stapler, biopsy device, or any other surgical instrument as necessary to complete a particular surgical task or tasks. Once the task(s) is complete, it is necessary to close the opening.